Beyblade Metal Fight Sandra's Birthday
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: My birthday is on January 9 so since Sandra is my character I thought I would write about her birthday. Please review this story. That'll really make my birhtday special to get some kind reviews. :)
1. Chapter 1

Sandra walked through town with Alex, gazing inside stores. Alex had insisted they go look around so she could get an idea on what to get her for her birthday. Alex had also said she was going to help the others with their gifts as well. Sandra really didn't need any gifts, but Alex had insisted.

They walked by a music store and Sandra spotted a nice, new shiny flute in the window. Sandra stopped and gazed at it. She remembered when she learned to play it when she was young. Sadly she had never owned a flute though. She longed to play one again.

"What do you see, Sandra?" Alex asked. Sandra pointed to the flute. "I didn't know you played the flute."

"Yep. I learned when I was younger and still remember all of it to this day," Sandra explaied.

"I'll keep that in mind," Alex promised. "Let's head over to the jewlery store."

Sandra followed her into the story. Alex went to look around, but something shiny and red caught Sandra's eye. She turned and stared at a beautiful ruby heart necklace. Sandra couldn't take her eyes off of it. She loved rubys. She also loved hearts.

"You like that?" Sandra jumped a little as Alex spoke behind her.

"It's beautiful," Sandra said.

"I know, it is," Alex agreed. She had a thoughtful look that turned to one of mischeiviousness.

"What are you thinking?" Sandra asked.

"Nothing," Alex said innocently. Sandra just rolled her eyes as the two headed out of the store.

**Kyoya POV**

Kyoya walked through the woods alone. He was surprised he had actually managed to lose Benkei so easily, but it was partly thanks to Madoka insisting that he stay while she took a look at Bull. Kyoya was a little grateful for that since she prefered to be alone unless it was Sandra. He still couldn't figure out what to get her. Thankfully, though, Alex was going around with Sandra today in the stores.

"Kyoya! Kyoya!" Kyoya stopped and turned at the sound of his name being called to see Alex running toward him.

Kyoya sighed and turned to face her. "What do you want?"

Alex halted in front of him. "I know what you can get for Sandra!"

Kyoya blinked. "What?"

"It's a heart necklace that she saw in the jewlry store. She loved it! Come on! I got to show you!" Alex grabbed Kyoya's arm but he pulled away.

"Me? In a jewlry store? Not happening!" he growled.

"Oh come on! You want to get her a nice gift or not?" Alex asked.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and growled, finding himself unable to argue. "And I have to go in the store?"

"Yes!" Alex answered with a mischeivious smile. "Oh! Come on, Kyoya! It's for Sandra."

Kyoya let out a groan. "Fine, but only because it's for Sandra," he gave in.

"Yes!" Alex exclaimed. "Let's go!" She dragged Kyoya along with her as she ran toward the stores.

"Hey! Slow down!" Kyoya growled.

**Hey guys. I'm doing this because my birthday is coming up and since my character is Sandra I thought it might be fun to do this. I'll be finishing this on my birthday so look for it soon. Very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sandra walked down the apartment building's hall. She reached her apartment and went in.

"Surprise!" Sandra jumped as her friends jumped out of some hiding places. Sandra smiled as Alex came up to her with Gingka and Madoka close behind. "Happy Birthday Sandra!" Alex said.

"Thanks guys! You're then best," Sandra said, hugging Alex.

"No problem, Sandra. You're my best friend, so I'd do anything for you," Alex said.

Sandra smiled. Yu then ran up. "Come and open your presents!" he said excitely as he dragged Sandra into the room.

Sandra laughed. "Alright Yu. I'm coming." She sat down on her bed with Alex beside her as Yu grabbed a present and gave it to her.

"This one is from me!" he said. Sandra smiled as she opened it. She smiled when she saw it was was a power launcher like Gingka used sometimes.

"I love it Yu! Thank you!" Sandra said hugging the young boy. Yu smiled with delight.

"My turn," Madoka said as she brought over her present. Sandra opened it to reveal the new Taylor Swift album called Red. She'd heard the songs and had loved them all.

"Thank's so much, Madoka! I love the songs on this album!" Sandra said with a smile.

"My turn! My turn!" Benkei exclaimed. From Benkei Sandra got a gift card for the hamburger shop he loved.

"Thanks Benkei," Sandra said, a little giggle in her voice, but Benkei didn't detect it.

"Do you want mine now?" Kenta asked.

"Of course, Kenta!" Sandra replied. The green haired boy handed her his present and she opened it.

"A bey-parts case!" Sandra observed. "Thanks so much, Kenta! This is bound to come in handy." Kenta smiled with happiness that Sandra liked his gift.

"Alright! Mine's next!" Gingka said as he handed Sandra his gift. It was revealed to be a new bey box for Leone.

"Thanks Gingka. I needed one of these," Sandra said, taking Leone out and placing it inside.

"Now time for our gifts," Tsubasa said as he and Alex approached.

"We coordinated our gifts," Alex explained as she handed Sandra her gift. Sandra blinked, wondering what she possibly could have gotten her that went together?

Sandra unwrapped her present and gasped in shock. "You got me that flute I wanted?" she asked opening the case.

"I knew you really loved it. I thought you'd love it. Plus I'd love to hear you play it sometime," Alex explained.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Sandra exclaimed, giving Alex a big hug.

"Anything," Alex murmured.

"Now mine," Tsubasa stated. Sandra revealed it to be a flute music book.

"Thanks for this Tsubasa. I need music to play," Sandra said with a smile. She put it beside her flute case.

"There's one more," Yu said, picking up a small present and handing it to Sandra. "It says it's from Kyoya."

Sandra looked at the scarred boy before opening it. It was a black jewlry box. Sandra looked at him with confusion before opening it up, her mouth gaping when she saw what was inside. It was the heart necklace! She lifted it out of the box and stared at it. She could tell by the quiet in the room that everyone else was just as shocked as she was. She finally took her eyes off of it and looked at Kyoya.

"It's beautiful! How'd you know?" she asked, still shocked.

"I...had a little help," Kyoya admitted, casting a glance at Alex.

Sandra smiled and leaped up and hugged Kyoya. "I love it! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," Kyoya murmured.

**Later when everyone had left except Sandra...(Alex had to go back to work)**

Sandra walked out onto the balcony to find a card sitting on one of the chairs. Puzzled and curious she picked it up, seeing it had her name on it. She opened it. It was a birthday card, but from who? Her friends had all gotten her something. She shrugged and read it.

(letter in_ italics_)

_Sorry I didn't get you anything, but we haven't seen each other in so long that I had no idea about your interests, or what you have and don't have. But the least I can do is wish you a happy birthday. But this doesn't change the fact that someday we will meet again and I will finally win. Remember to keep your head up Sandra, because soon we will meet again._

_ Happy Birthday,_

_ Rival._

Sandra narrowed her eyes and smiled. She knew who this was from. And she knew that if she had dropped the letter off, that they would soon battle again. _And when we do, I'll be ready,_ Sandra vowed.

**A little foreshadowing there about Sandra's next adventure. I hope you'll keep an eye out for it! And thanks for all the Happy Birthdays I got :)**


End file.
